The Story of My Life
by Daytime Illusions
Summary: Love is forever..


The most beautiful time of your life is when you're in love. You always feel like you're on cloud nine. When that special someone smiles it just makes your day.

Dean, he's the one my heart desires. He's the one my life is missing. He's the other half of me. I wish I would have a little bit of courage to just go tell him. He's so sweet and beautiful. Even though sometimes he looks and sounds like a womanizer _giggles_, but still he does know how to make me feel at ease and bring out the best in me.

I fell in love with Dean, the time he was living in the neighborhood. We were best friends ever since we were kids, so close to each other, especially after his mom's death. I remember the day he said he was leaving with his dad and his brother Sam; my heart just stopped! It was the worst day I've ever encountered, I couldn't even allow myself to think of it, or even just absorb it... It was so painful when he left, it will always cross my mind what it felt like when he hugged me that day. I thought that he loved me; just like I loved him, and I didn't hear anything from him for years... We were sixteen at the time, today; I'm twenty-four... Eight years have passed and ever since that day, I can't seem to figure out where he is, or what happened to him...

_Phone rings (Reaching the phone from under the blanket)_..."Aaargh! Hello?"

"Jamie!"...

Who calls in the middle of the night, and with such a painful tone? A voice I haven't heard in years...

"Dean? Is that you?", "Hello? Answer me please! Dean!"...

_Silence_

"Jamie! _with a desperate tone_, can I see you?", "Please! I want to see you!"...

"Dean! Just tell me where you are right now! I'll come to you". "Are you in Kansas?"...

"Meet me at the old house where we used to hang out! I'll be there in an hour..."

_Hangs up_

"Dean!! Wait! No. Don't hang up! Dean…" "Oh! My GOD! I have to be there..."

I was barely able to change my clothes... I just grabbed my jacket and wore it on my shorts. I kept thinking if it was a sick prank pulled by my brother, David... I couldn't breathe well; my heart was bounding so fast! And I was worried sick about Dean.

"Is he ok? Oh! GOD, please! Help me get there fast! Please be okay Dean! Please! I hope nothing happened"

Tears just rolled down my face uncontrollably; and my mind was thinking of the worst that could have happened to Dean. I guess I was just preparing myself to the pain I'll feel when I see him! Or when I realize what happened!

Funny how the one place that has been my sanctuary for eight years, suddenly turned into this scary deserted house!

"Dean!", "Dean, can you hear me? Where are you?"

Out of no where someone grabbed me to his arms and held me so tight that I couldn't move... It was Dean! The man that I always loved! The one that took my heart away, and concurred every essence in me!

"Dean!" I sounded like a broken record just calling out his name... "Dean", "Dean"... "Dean!" _A soft whisper with a lot of pain_...

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I left for all those years without a call or anything!", "I thought about you every second of every day, I really missed you!" _Tear drop_

He almost broke my bones; I've never been hugged that strong! It was so tight I almost actually stopped breathing...

"I'm sorry Jamie! I'm sorry I left."

All I could ever think about was him... I couldn't careless about the past years, nor the tormenting nights. It seemed as if all my wounds were healed in a second! All erased with the sight of his pretty face...

We just sat there and talked for hours, and lost track of time! And all he thought about was his dad! I guess being the elder son and having been aware of the things that happened to his mother and how she died really did shake him up. Dean's just a shattered glass waiting for someone to fix it.

I hoped that by the time I get to meet him, he'd be better than he was years ago. But somehow it is still the same lonely heart, troubled by the loss of his mother, and his life with a distant father and an isolated brother...

"Dean"... _Pause_... "How have you been? You look so tired and worn out... Open up to me Dean", "Just like you used to do! ... I'll listen to whatever you have to say"

"Sam's been having nightmares about his girlfriend's death...", "whatever it was that killed mom, did the same to Jessica"... "I feel so useless!"... "I don't think I was much of a brother to him! I can't take his pain away, I can't even get him to talk about it and open up..." _Cries_

"I never thought that I could feel this useless! I can't even give my brother a shoulder to cry on..."

"Jamie... Please! Help me ease his pain", "Help me..."

"Dean, I'll do whatever I can to help... Sam knows you're there for him. You're not useless at all...", "Dean! Sam looks up to you in everything... He listens to you no matter how many times he talks back..."

No matter how many times I keep saying that to him, Dean will never realize how much Sam loves him!.. It's sad, that he feels like that! I wish I could take away your pain Dean. It won't hurt me to shed a tear every now and then... I can always find the way to let it out... I wish you had a way! _Sigh_

"We have to go find whatever it is that we're here to fight...", "We should pay the old house a visit."

"It's been sold to a family last week!", "They moved in this morning."

"Well, it is the reason why we came!", "I think the house is haunted!"

"Haun... What?"

"I had a nightmare!"... "The same thing that happened to Jess and my mom"... "This time it was..." _Pause_... "…You!"

"I was worried sick about you... I called you right after Sam woke me up! I couldn't imagine that happening to you... I thought you were in danger and I just wanted, I wanted to protect you!"

Somewhere in those words, was my shelter! Normally I'd be scared to death, but what Dean said was, so reassuring...

♦ END OF CHAPTER ONE ♦


End file.
